Unchained Melody
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "Time goes by so slowly...and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. God speed your love...to me." A look into the mind of the Hitman. Slash! One-shot.


**Title** : Unchained Melody

 **Author** : TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring** : Bret Hart; mentions of Shawn Michaels

 **Disclaimer** : Rated T for themes.

 **Summary** : "Time goes by so slowly...and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. God speed your love...to me." A look into the mind of the Hitman. Slash! One-shot.

 _A/N: Guess who's back!_

* * *

I can't even explain how happy I was to see you again.

Oh, don't get me wrong: I hated you. I still kind of hate you. If I had seen you on the street a few years, there's no doubt that I would have hurt you, maybe even killed you.

I had so much rage back then, so much to fuel the growing emptiness.

But then, after a while, that was all I had left—the emptiness. I was completely and utterly lost, and yet somehow, even in my darkest moments, I would think of you. And I would get angry. And I would cry. You were the one demon that I couldn't exercise.

And then you called me.

Everything came rushing back. And I hated you, and loved you all over again.

But this time, it was different. You were different, I was different, _we_ were different.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that our souls fit together so perfectly that the moment we saw one another face-to-face, I knew that I couldn't go on hating you without hating myself too.

Back then, long ago, I never got a chance to tell you. I thought about it for a long time, and I tried so damn hard to put my feelings into words.

But I couldn't ever do it. You were like this bright light, surrounded by so many people who loved you so deeply...and I was just a shadow when standing next to you.

Even worse, not a single one of them was worthy of you.

So I hated them, and, eventually, inevitably, it turned into hating you.

I remember your hurt and confusion. You wondered why I was so cold to you. You wondered where my violent and impassioned outbursts against you were coming from. And I never told you. How could I? How could I say that I loved you so much, and that I was too much of a coward to do anything but hate you?

Of course you fought back. Of course you hated me too.

But, no, that's not true, is it? You never once hated me. I see that now. No matter how angry you were, you never hated the man I was, or the man I had become. Hell, I even hated myself, so I don't know how you were able to pull that one off.

And then I saw you again.

I knew, in an instant, that I loved you. That even though I had truly hated you, _despised_ you, I never once stopped loving you. It was the most amazing and heartbreaking thing—much like you yourself are, actually.

I didn't realize how much I missed you, how much I needed to see you and talk to you again. The bond between us had never been broken, and although I hate to use the word soulmate...I know that you are mine. And I am yours. We may have both moved on, may have both fallen in love with others, and committed our lives to our current partners...

But I know, deep down, that no one in this world means more to me than you do.

I know it, and you know it, and everyone knows it.

So even now as I turn, and I see you, and your bright eyes, undimmed by the years and life's hardships, find mine, I smile. I wave. You smile back, in that way you have, where you can make anyone feel like the most important person in the room. And when you make your way towards me, I can't deny that my heart is doing little jumps in my chest.

"Hey Bret! How are you man?" you call out, genuinely happy. I could never have imagined that this day would come; the day when I could see you again.

And you know what? I'm genuinely happy to see you too.

I've found my smile once again...and damn it all, it's you, Shawn.

* * *

 _It's good to see you all again, after such a long absence! This is what happens when I don't write for too long, and I watch too many old wrestling clips and matches and documentaries...haha._

 _Review?_


End file.
